In order to further improve achievable throughput and coverage of Long Term Evolution (LTE)-based radio access systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) may include carrier aggregation (CA) and support of flexible bandwidth arrangement feature. This may allow downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) transmission bandwidths to exceed 20 MHz in Release 8 (R8) LTE, (e.g., 40 MHz or even up to 100 MHz). In LTE Release 10 (R10), component carriers (CC) were introduced to enable the spectrum aggregation feature. Different component carriers may have different coverages.